You've taken back my heart, Granger
by nielleslytherin16
Summary: Draco and Hermione meets at a high class resort, and develops a wonderful friendship throughout the summer. but will they still maintain that friendship when they both enter hogwarts? wil they develop something new?
1. First Time

Chapter 1: First Time

"Draco darling would you hurry? Were leaving in 20 minutes." As Narcissa waited impatiently.

"Yes mother I'm coming." Draco replied. They were going on there vacation, to the muggle world this summer, they were spending they're whole summer in a well known resort called _Lava Springs. _They planned on staying there last summer, but something occurred. As they Malfoy's got out of the Manor, Lucius hurriedly apparated them to the muggle world, within split second they were on muggle land.

"another boring summer." Draco spoke in displeasure.

I was not really into travelling, im more onto watching Quidditch cups and just staying at the manor. I hate it when we have this so called _Family Bonding _it makes me sick just to hear it. On their way, a few hours later the Malfoy's decided to have a short stop over, they pulled over at a gas station to rest for a while, and buy some food and urinate.

As Draco immediately got down from their car, he went inside the store to buy some candy with his mother. As they both went inside, Draco bumped into an odd looking girl, she had bushy brunette hair, and her eyes were chocolate brown, Draco met her gaze, and the girl apologized to Draco. Draco was just staring at her, and didn't say a single word. This girl just went on and bought a typical kind of candy called _Skittles_ it appeared that it must have been her favorites due to her happiness in just seeing the candy.

Happily presenting and buying the candy, " These please, and how much?"

The cashier replied, "10 dollars for 3."

The girl immediately bought them and got out as fast as she could. Draco saw the girl entering their car right away with excitement as she held on to those _skittles_ she bought. Draco began curious about the candy, he wanted to buy the same, he was interested on how that candy tasted like, and why does the girl like it too much. So he handed the same candy to his mother, and as soon it was her turn to pay, she paid right away. After she paid, they went straight back to the car, and Lucius began to drive, and after a few minutes, Draco was already sleeping. In about 2 hours they finally reached the resort, there were only 12 cars parked, knowing that only the exclusive people were to stay for the summer.

Lucius finally parked their car and gathered all their stuff and went straight to the Lobby. Draco, got somehow curious with a red car, he remembered that the car looks exactly the same like the odd girl's car was. He felt electric all the sudden, as if he was a bit happy that the girl was staying at the same resort. But he was not fully sure; there are other people who have the same cars.

As they walked in the Lobby Draco saw, the girl he saw on the store 3 hours ago, when they saw each other, Draco grinned at her, and the girl didn't reply any.

" A two room suite please, one for couple and one single." Said Narcissa. " Oh and full of soft pillows please" Draco added. " Yes madam & sir." The man replied handing them over the key.

The resort had such a nice view, the suite they got were like condos, which were close to the beach. It was a beautiful sight. And the suite next door was the odd girl. After all their stuff were settled onto their suite, Draco decided to take a walk by the beach. As he was walking he saw the odd looking girl, she was singing so soft and gentle. He soon was staring at her.

"What are you looking at?" the girl asked in quiet tone.

"Nothing, your voice it's nice." Draco replied in certain way.

"Thanks, Hey aren't you the guy I bumped into earlier at the store?" she asked curiously.

"Yup, I was him. Sorry I didn't get to apologized. But I apologize now." He said seriously.

" By the way im Hermione, Hermione Granger. And you are?" she asked.

" I'm Draco Malfoy." He replied with pride.

" What an extremely odd name, oh well. Hi Draco." She replied.

He smirked and said, "What brought you here?"

She grinned and said, "I just wanted to get some fresh air, and see the beach. It's just so beautiful, and you?"

He simply replied, "Same."

"Oh, ."she grinned and added, "how long are you staying here?"

"The whole summer I think, are you a muggle?" Dumb _question Draco, of course she is were in the muggle world._

She answered with confusion. "what? A muggle? What's that?"

"Oh, ugh, never mind. That was nothing." He said changing the topic.

It was seven in the evening, and a voice yelled out saying, "Draco darling, come back it's supper." It was Draco's mother, Narcissa. She called her son for dinner.

"Yes mother, I'm coming." He yelled.

"Going so soon?" Hermione asked.

He answered quickly as he was trying to walk fast towards their suite, "Uhm, yeah. Sorry how my mother's calling me, see you again?" he asked.

She answered with excitement, "Tomorrow at 10. Same place okay?." "Bye!" she shouted

"I hope this summer would be great, I hope that nothing would happen this time. I mean every summer we got to the most fanciest places in the world, but it never turns out great, well not all the time, but I just pray that this summer would be a fun filled adventure." She gasped to herself.

As she went to her room, she kept on remembering Draco, and how excited she was to meet him at the beach again. She just never had someone to talk to, lately.

It was 8:30 in the morning; she could not wait for her to meet him again, so she rushed into breakfast, took a shower and got all gussied up. It was about 9:45,"maybe he's there already" she assumed, so she asked permission from her mom, to go out and went straight to they're ,meeting place. As she got there she saw no one yet, so she waited for 10 minutes, then actually he came.

"Hey, our said time was 10, you came after 10 minutes." She said in a raging voice.

"sheesh, late for 10 minutes, is already a big deal? But hey I'm here so what are we gonna do?" he smirked.

"we can go for a swim, or we can go walking on the beach, it depends, what do you like to do." She asked.

"let's just walk around, okay?" he answered.

They both were walking on the shore talking about their lives and how every summer ended up badly and could not get any more worse. After an hour of walking and talking they reached a big stone, which was a bit far from their suites, they rested their for a few minutes before returning back. As they sat on the ground, underneath the big rock, Hermione asked an unexpected question to Draco.

"Hey Draco, have you ever been in love?" she asked curiously.

"Why'd you ask?" he said as he was thinking of an answer.

"I don't know, so have you?" she asked again.

"Well, not yet. And I'm not planning on it." He answered with confidence and sureness.

"But it just comes, you wouldn't know." She replied with certainty

"Really, have you felt it?" he asked Hermione.

She answered after a few minutes, "Nope, I haven't." she gasped.

He gazed at her, and said, " Then why are you so interested in that kind of stuff?"

She answered quickly, " just forget about it."

It was 12 noon, it was getting hotter, the sun was really getting into both of their nerves. So they decided to stay behind the stone till the sun, goes down. They did not eat lunch ,but they acted as they both ate and were filled.

So for a few minutes they gazed at each other, then for a while Draco's mind was saying _she's a good muggle, I wonder why father emphasized the badness of muggles. _She was a great friend, for years of my existence never in my life have I encountered, the friendship were having right now. For the first time in my life I felt, happiness and not loneliness. I feel like I don't need to think of happy thoughts just to cover up my sadness when im with her, she makes me happy all the way. She keeps talking and we exchange jokes and both of us are having fun with each other's company. At exactly 3 in the afternoon, they decided to go back to their suites, thinking that their parents were already worried about them.

As they reached their suites, Hermione said her final words, "See you!"

He looked at her with a frown, knowing that, that day would end, "Okay!" he replied.

A/N: Hello people nielleslytherin16 here, I hoped you really like the first chapter and hope you enjoyed reading it, uhm this is my first story, so let me know about your comments and please review. I hope you enjoy it and let me know if you still want the continuation of this story, I promise I'll update as fast as I can. Just let me know and tell me some of your ideas.


	2. Something Worth Remembering

**Author's notes: Hellow! I'm sorry about the first chapter I did not get to proof read the story, so I am very sorry for the grammatical errors. Uhm I hope you like this chapter because I got really into this chapter and hope you like it! ENJOY:D please review**

Chapter 2: Something worth Remembering

After a few days passed, we both didn't get to see each other because; me and my parents often go sightseeing & enjoying the place. So we hardly see each other, I was starting to miss her company; I never get to express myself with my parents.

So as we got home from our trip.. I saw Hermione by the beach, I was ecstatic to see her, so I rushed into her as I got off of the car, but as I stared at her, I sensed she felt something bad.

"Hermione?" I called.

"Oh, Hey nice to see you again." She replied.

I gazed into here eyes and gave her a smile, "yeah, nice to see you too." "Are you alright?" I asked.

She answered quietly, "uhm yeah, I'm fine. Why'd you ask?"

I was still unsure of what she was feeling so I asked her once more, "Come on Hermione, you can tell me anything right? So really what happened?"

She knew she could trust me so she then replied, "It's my parents, they have been fighting again." All throughout every summer a problem like this would occur." She gasped

I frowned as I answered, "my parents too, but its normal Hermione, look at my parents despite the fact that they quarrel often they still love each other." I smiled as I was trying to cheer her up.

"well, I know that its normal for parents to fight. But it's just too often, and I can't stand it. It affects me a lot." As a tear went down her eye.

Draco scooted to her side, and gave her a caring and friendly hug, he wiped her tears as they kept on going. He felt so worried about her. They were both sitting on a big flat rock. When she had finally stopped crying, they both sighed and gazed at the beautiful scenery. The beach was as always calm, and Draco's exhaustion, somehow disappeared, he felt as if the beach was magic to relieve him from tiredness and exhaustion.

"Draco." She finally spoke. With her eyes gazing into his, and her head lying down his chest.

Draco turned to her and said, "Yeah?"

She put up a small smile and said, "Thanks… thanks for always being here for me."

Draco grinned at her and said, "I'll always be here for you. After all what are best friends for right?" as he said those words, his thoughts rambled around. Is it just really friendship or what? Hermione smiled as he said those words, because she knew he meant them, and he was the only real best friend she had.

Hermione then spoke and interrupted his thoughts, "Yup! Best friends, as always right?" she asked and added a grin.

He answered with a big smile, "As always."

It was about 5:30 in the afternoon. They both spent time together staring at the sunset. They talked and talked about their lives and suddenly a thought came into Hermione.

"Draco." She called

"He turned to her and answered, "yeah?"

"What if our friendship only lasts this summer, What if-"

Draco cut her next words. He sighed and answered, "of course not. Like I told you our friendship will still be the same. And even though we only have a few days before school starts, let's just make the most of it okay?" he smirked at her.

Hermione just smiled, until a voice yelled and called for Draco. It was his mother who called him.e

"Coming mother!" he yelled as he stood up and ran back to their suite

But before he reached their suite he paused for a minute and yelled, "Hermione!"

"yeah?" she answered.

"Wait for me later at the Rock okay?". He yelled.

"What time?" she yelled back.

"at 8:00 I'll see you there." He replied.

He finally reached their suite and came inside. Narcissa kissed Draco on his forehead. As she asked him a uncertain question.

"Draco dear, who is that girl you keep seeing?" Narcissa asked curiously but not angrily.

"She's Hermione mother, I met her at the store before we got here, and it was a coincidence that she happened to be rich too and stayed at this Muggle hotel." He answered unsurely.

Narcissa grinned and asked his son, "are you friends with each other?"

He answered rapidly, "Yes, mother is it bad?" he asked and frowned.

"Of course not, I mean she is a muggle but no, it's okay." She smiled at her son.

Wow, mother approved of her so easily I thought she was going to burst, another thought came into Draco's head. However, he was happy for it.

"Thanks mother, I thought you would never approve of her, because she's a muggle."

Narcissa laughed quietly, "Why wouldn't I? She is your friend right. I wouldn't want to ruin that for you." She replied and hugged Draco.

"Best Friend, mother." He corrected and grinned.

"So you've grown close this summer huh? Good to know you found someone you can express your feelings with, I mean not disregarding me and your father but of course we understand you, you're a teenager."

"Thanks mother, but mother im kind of sad that summer is about to end, I won't be able to see her anymore. I just hope I can give something to her." He frowned

"I know Draco; it's hard to lose a best friend, but I may have something you can give her. Follow me." Her mother directed to her jewelry box. As Narcissa opened the box, she took out an emerald ring, that was very beautiful.

"This was my favorite ring when I was about your age. It was given to me by my best friend, but not your father, give this to her, so that she would never forget you." Narcissa smiled, and gave the ring to her son.

"But mother, this is yours, it's your favorite ring." He said

Narcissa just kept smiling and said, "It's alright dear, just give it to her."

"Thanks mother!" he slightly yelled with excitement, and hugged his mother.

It was 7:30 in the evening, Draco had just finished his dinner, he was about to head for their meeting place since it's getting somewhat dark outside. Moreover, their meeting place was kind of far off their suites, so he wanted to be early and set off for the cave. As he reached the cave he was shocked as he saw Hermione already there, sitting leaning on the huge rock.

"Your quite early." Draco spoke.

"Well at this time I just want to be alone and think, but you came early as well, so what are we going to do?" she asked.

"I want to tell you something." Draco scooted besides her.

"What?" Hermione replied and turned to him.

"Hermione, you're my best friend, forever, and I will never forget you, I promise that when summer ends I'll always keep in touch with you." Draco smiled as he finished his small speech.

"Aww. You're my best friend too, and I will never forget you, and I'll quite miss you a lot." She replied as she hugged him.

"Hermione, I want to give you something." He reached into his pocket and took out the ring. "This is for you, I want you to wear that always, in that way, you will always remember me." He said as he inserted the ring into her finger.

Hermione was speechless; the emerald ring was beautiful on her hands. Her tears started going down on her cheeks. She felt sad that she had nothing to give Draco.

Draco thought she did not like his present so he asked, "Don't you like it?"

She finally spoke, "Of course I do it's beautiful."

"Then why won't you say anything, why are you crying?" Draco put up his worried face.

"I'm crying because, I'm happy that you gave me something that I could remember you for." After she said those words, she frowned a bit.

"Then why are you sad now?" Draco Asked curiously.

"It's because I have nothing to give you." She said quietly.

Draco looked at her and said, "I'll always remember you even if you don't give me anything, because that's how important you are to me." He whispered.

Hermione, once again had an outburst of tears of joy, she could not believe he would say that to her. She smiled, and leaned on his shoulder. The sea was so calm and the wind was pretty good at the moment. After all those tears, they knew their friendship would last.

HELLOW AGAIN! I HOPED YOU LIKE IT, PLEASE KEEP UPDATED WITH MY NEXT CHAPTER :D SORRY IF I TOOK LONG OR WHAT BUT PLEASE REMIND ME AGAIN WITH MY GRAMMATICAL ERRORS THANK YOU, AND PLEASE GIVE ME SOME IDEAS, TO BROADEN THE STORY AND MAKE COUPLES OF TWISTS. AGAIN I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! REVIEW :D

YOUR'S TRULY

NIELLESLYTHERIN16


	3. The Letter

Author's Note: Hey guys, bare with my grammatical errors okay? Hahaha! Please read, share, review and ENJOY :D

Chapter 3: The Letter

It was 8:30 in the morning both families were packing to leave the resort, but before that, Hermione remembered Draco, so she came out and went to their suite. She knocked on the door, and Draco's mother picked up.

"Can I do something for you dear?" Narcissa, asked politely.

"Umm, is Draco there miss?" she asked.

Narcissa smiled and answered, " Oh, yes he's here, he's just packing his stuff, I'll call him wait there."

Narcissa called Draco, and he ran out of their suite facing the chocolate haired girl.

"Hermione!" he slightly yelled. "What's up?" he asked.

"Well I was wondering, I really feel ashamed of myself, for not giving you anything that you'll remember me of, so here, have my favorite candy, these are Skittles." She said while smiling.

"Oh no, its okay, I'll always remember you." He smiled.

"But I do want to give these to you, because I want no other candy than that. I love those." She stated with an exciting tone.

"Thanks! I also love these, they're good." He said

"You've tasted them before?" she asked curiously

"Uh, yeah, the day when we both met at the store, I was curious to know what candy you liked so I bought the same and they were awesome good." He said happily

"Well then here." She handed over the candy.

"Thanks Hermione, for everything." He then gazed into her eyes.

Gazing back to his, she answered, "Your welcome, I'll surely miss you."

"Will miss you more." He said in a very sad tone, but still putting up a smile.

"Don't be sad Draco, we'll still see each other, oh and remember? You'll keep in touch right?" she smiled and hugged her best friend.

Narcissa called out her son, to finish packing so they could get to the manor earlier.

"Yes, mother coming." He answered.

Then they finally spoke their final words,

"Bye Draco, take care." She said with a tear knowing they'll already part.

"Bye Hermione, I'll miss ya." He said and waving his hand goodbye.

The Malfoy's were ready to go. Draco was thinking too much of Hermione, they were just going out of the resort and he already misses her badly. He just wished, that they could be classmates somehow, but then again that was impossible, she's a muggle she can't be.

They already arrived at the Manor, Draco grabbed all his stuff and went straight to his room, as he got there he quickly unpacked all his stuff, and put them In their respective places, as he unpacked he saw the 3 packs of skittles, he opened one and ate, he always remembers Hermione for each candy. Then after a few minutes, somebody knocked on his door.

"Draco? Draco dear, can we talk?" it was his mother, Narcissa wanted to talk

Draco opened the door and answered, "Sure mother, what it is about."

"Well, Im a bit worried about you, you haven't talked to me or to your father for the whole trip as we got home, is something bothering you?" she asked curiously

Draco grinned and said, "No mother, there is nothing for you to worry about. I am definitely fine."

"I sense something Draco, and when I sense it I know its real, is this about your girl friend, from the resort?" she asked.

"Girlfriend? I don't have any girlfriend mother." Draco said.

"What I mean is a girl, that's your best friend." She explained

"Oh, well yeah, you've guessed it, I really do miss her." He fell in a sad face.

"I know it's hard dear, but you can have other friends, once you start school, okay?" she hugged her son.

"And I will always be here for you as a best friend, a friend, and a mother."

"You always know what do." He smiled.

Narcissa grinned, and answered, "because I'm your mother, and I love you."

The Grangers got home a bit slower than the Malfoy's did. As soon as they got home, they unpacked all their things and Hermione went straight to bed. The next morning, Mrs. Granger heard a loud knock on their door, Hermione was still sleeping at that very hour, as Mrs. Granger opened the door, she saw a huge man with long white hair and long white beard, she was shocked of what she saw, the man gave her a letter saying,

"Hermione Jean Granger of London, is one of the most blessed individuals, she is blessed with wizardry blood, she's rather called a witch, for many years Hogwarts school of Wizardry and Witchcraft have been searching for lost muggles, w/c have magical blood in line, and your daughter seems to be one of the lucky girls in London, she's the Granddaughter of Mystissa Granger, one of the most powerful witches of our time before."

As Mrs. Granger was done, reading what the Letter stated the Man began to introduce himself,

"Good morning madam, I am Albus Dumbledore, the head minister of Hogwarts." He explained.

Mr. Granger soon arrived, putting in his shocked face, because he knew this man, he was the teacher of his mother.

"Ah… Nice to see you again Mr. Granger." Dumbledore grinned

"You know this man?" Mrs. Granger asked curiously.

"Uh, Yes I do dear, I do." He said with confidence.

"HOW?" she said exaggeratedly.

"He was my mother's teacher, he taught mom how to do magic." He said excitingly.

"Are you crazy? There is no such thing as magic!" she shouted.

"There is, that's why this man is asking for Hermione, she's chosen through my mother's blood." He explained. "Let her go, this will be one challenge for her, let her go."

Mrs. Granger didn't say a word for 5 minutes, she was speechless then after a moment of silence, Mr. Granger patted her on the shoulder and hugged her, and whispered, "We both trust our daughter, and this is reality, let her go." Then he kissed her on the forehead. Then she nodded and said a bit happily, "She'll go." Then she walked out on them and went to Hermione's room.

Hermione was writing in her diary, she was still in the state of missing Draco, her one best friend, as she was writing she herd 3 knocks at her door, then she said "its open." Then Mrs. Granger came in.

"Hi, darling" her mom said.

"Hey mom" she answered back.

"So, I really have to talk to you, okay? This is really important, I want you to just stay calm and don't react till I finish, understand?"

She smiled and nodded. Her mother then explained everything, at first she was in shock, then as her dad came in to explain, all the things her mother did not clear up, she just sat at her chair, and kept silent and nodded.

"Baby, are you okay? Talk to us buddy." Her dad said, worriedly.

"I'm fine dad, so it's a magic school?" she asked.

"Yes, it is" her mother answered.

"Oh ok, I just hope I can adjust immediately." She said.

"Oh dear, we believe in you so much, we trust in you with all of our hearts, we believe In your abilities and we know, you will not fail us." Her dad said, coming from the heart.

Hermione smiled and said, "I know you do dad, and im not planning on doing anything bad or what."

"Your school starts in four days, get ready to fix your stuff." Her dad ordered.

"Stuff? All I need is pens and notebooks and pad papers right?"

Her dad laughed and answered, "No dear, you'll be there for a year, it's a magical place for people like you. So you better pack up."

"So I won't see you for a long time?" tears burst out her eyes.

"I'm afraid so, but don't worry, you can write to us and you can come home by Christmas and other occasions." He said.

Meanwhile at the Manor, Narcissa was making breakfast at the time, she was singing her son's favorite baby song, and as Draco went down, he heard his mother singing.

"Mom, I miss how you sing like that to me when I was young, it always bring out my soft side." He smiled.

"You never had a hard side, you're always soft and happy, especially with the girl from the resort." She exclaimed and laughed.

"I do have a hard side." He yelled slightly.

"No need to be mad about it Draco, just accept who you are and you'll know where you'll go." "Don't get to what others say okay? I love you so much dear." Then she hugged her son.

"So you ready?" she asked excitedly.

"Can't wait!" he said excitedly. " I'll go up now, im still going to fix my things." He said.

"Okay, don't forget all your valuables and other stuff okay?"

He nodded and left. As he was going to his room his mom smiled and remained cooking, as soon as he got to his room, he went for his desk and saw a note, he opened and read,

_Draco,_

_My Love, you are to be leaving again, I hope you stay happy even without us, I love you so much, I know you're not leaving till tomorrow, but take care okay? Don't you dare hesitate to owl me with your problems, especially girls and more importantly school! I know you miss that Hermione girl, I've noticed she's one of the best friends that you really value. I hope you both see each other again soon, I love you dear and take care. Remember, if you love something or someone, always follow your heart, don't mind other people's opinions, because what matters is you and you only. Always keep that in mind. Remember, I Love You and your father does too._

_ Love,_

_MOM_

A/N: Hey guys! So how was it? Well, sorry if it kind of short again, and sorry if I write slowly these days, its because of school and other stuff so yeah, im kind of caught up but I promise to write the next chapter fast. And actually im done with the 4th chapter! Hahaha! I really hoped the 2 chapters I recently made remember: REVIEW! Because it would really mean to me Love you all a lot! PM me for ideas and stuff okay? oh and I made a story of Zuko and Katara from Avatar please read as well if your ZUTARA fans, Review too! Thanks and God bless :


	4. All is new

Author's note: Hello Guys, I am so sorry I have not uploaded chapter four it seems that I have deleted that chapter, and so I had to make a new one. I am deeply sorry for the ones who are excited for the next. Maybe I jammed a file or what, so I hope you like this chapter! REVIEW :)))) Enjoy as well.

Chapter 4: All is new

It was the day all Hogwarts students are waiting for, the day they enter a school full of wonders and mysteries, as usual Hermione sets her clock at 5:30 in the morning, as soon as she woke up, she showered and looked at her checklist of all the things she need for the whole year, to top the list was her all time favorite candy, 'Skittles' she brought 10 packs of it, for her it was still in a small amount. She even wanted to bring more, but her mother promised to give her, every month. Therefore, she was happy with that decision. After she was done checking her things, she got down eating breakfast; it was about 6:30am so she really needs to hurry because she had to get to the station at 7 o'clock am sharp. She greeted her mother 'good morning', and her mother smiled and answered 'good morning too, darling.'

"Mom." She said, she wanted to know if it was alright for her to leave, would she be okay without her only daughter.

"Yes, dear? What is it?" her mother replied.

"Are you sure your okay with me leaving, and studying in a magical world?" she asked.

"Of course, I mean there is nothing wrong with you going there, I trust you enough." Her mother said.

"Alright, thank you mum, I'd surely miss you both." Tears started to run down her face as she was eating her bowl of cereal. " I just hope I could see you weekly." She said.

"Oh, darling we wish we could, but it happens that you can only come visit at some occasions or what, and we can visit you there, but I might not be comfortable, you know." She said explaining.

"It's okay, love you mum!" she got up and hugged her mother.

Her mother burst into tears and said, "Oh, I'll miss you dear, I love you too and you know I'll always will. Now hurry up." Her mom said wiping her tears and said, "You'll be late hurry, your father has your stuff ready at the car, just go there already, he's waiting."

"Okay… I'm going mum, goodbye I love you!" she exclaimed, as she was wiping her tears and getting ready and finally she ran outside, and went straight inside their car.

"Okay, buddy were going, say goodbye for a while at this town." Said her father.

She sighed and said, "Goodbye…"

As usual, Draco does not wake up early but still gets on time, he checked all his stuff, and took a shower, and skipped breakfast. He got down and saw his mother in front of their front door, so he approached her and said,

"Don't worry mum, you'll get to visit." He smiled.

Narcissa smiled and answered, "I know dear, and we'll miss you."

"I'll miss you both too, just don't argue that much okay? I mean I'm not here to watch." He said jokingly.

"Oh, how I'll miss your jokes." She sighed. "My boy is not a boy anymore, he's a young man and he's doing things on his own now." She said looking straightly to Draco's silvery eyes.

"Our boy is a young man indeed." Lucius said, and hugged his son.

"I'll miss you son, don't rot the Malfoy name okay?" his father smiled and laughed, he knew his son can never betray family, after all that's the only thing he's got.

Draco went straight to the vehicle, and waved goodbye.

It was 6:55am Draco managed to get a King Cross station 5 minutes before 7:00 am. He saw so many muggle parents, crying and hugging their children goodbye. He saw some of his friends, Blaise Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Draco! Good to see you before 7" Blaise, said jokingly. "So how was summer?" he asked.

Draco answered in a sad face and said, "It went well actually, I met a muggle."

"That was it? No other stuff?" Blaise answered in shock.

"Yes, no other stuff." He was lying. Blaise always knew when he was lying, he was also the closest true friends of Draco, since they were still young.

"You're lying mate." Blaise concluded.

"No, I am not." Draco answered angrily.

"Yes, you are, you're hiding something from me." Blaise said in a very intriguing look.

"Alright!" Draco finally gave in. "I met a muggle girl, she became my best friend the whole summer and now I can never see-." He cut himself when he saw a girl, with bushy hair that was a meter away from them, he thought he was day dreaming. Blaise kept talking but Draco was not listening he saw Hermione, he saw her.

"Mate!" shouted Blaise

"What?" Draco shouted back

"Who in bloody hell, are you looking at?" asked Blaise.

"It's her, the muggle I met, my best friend, she's a, a witch!" Draco said, and started to put on a smile.

"Oh that girl?" said Blaise. "From what I heard, she's a new student and she's no magical blood, she's a _mudblood _Draco!" Blaise shouted.

"I know, but how? How was she chosen." He said questionably, but he was happy, he could see her every day now.

"Oh no, oh no, don't tell me your going to continue your friendship with that_ mudblood_." Blaise exclaimed.

"Of course not, that would bring shame to the Malfoy name, my father trusts me in not lowering our name." The Malfoy pride was too important for the Malfoys, Draco promised his Father not to bring shame unto their name, and it hurts him that he could not be friends with Hermione, all though he was not still sure.

"Good!" said Blaise with a smile.

"I'm not even sure if it's her, they maybe have the same bushy hair." Draco concluded.

"Maybe, let's go."They went through the wall and got into London's magical side.

Hermione got there fast as well, she got through the wall as all other students did, she was a bit scared, that it might be the wrong wall but she went for it, and she did get through. "Whew." She said and sighed. When she got to the other side, a young boy bumped into her.

"Oh sorry." They said in unison.

"It's okay." The boy answered.

"Hi, I'm Hermione, you are?" she asked politely.

"I'm Neville Longbottom." He answered.

Hermione giggled a bit she thought his name was a bit funny.

"What's funny?" he asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, now why were you running so fast?" she asked curiously.

"You, see my pet went missing, I think he's jumped out of his cage again, his name is Trevor he's a frog."

"You can bring pets here?" she asked

"Well yes." Neville replied.

"Oh, okay, hey maybe he's in the train already let's go in all the others are coming in already." She said.

"Oh, alright." Neville said following her inside the train. They set their stuff in separate compartments.

"Okay, so here it goes, I'll go this way and you'll go that okay?" he nodded and she added, "Okay, then let's go find your frog."

Neville started knocking on compartments and asking, the first one was kind of a bad compartment he landed on one f the Slytherins compartments, they laughed and threw food at him. Neville said he was okay and did not need Hermione's help so they kept looking, Hermione's done with 4 compartments still no Trevor, on the 5th compartment she searched, there were 2 boys, on with black hair and one with reed hair, she asked,

"Excuse me boys, do you mind if I look for something here?" she asked nicely

"Uh, yeah sure." The black haired guy answered.

"Um, have you seen a frog? His name is Trevor." She asked again.

"No, we haven't maybe he's in another compartment." The red haired guy answered.

As she was about to leave, she recognized the face of the black haired guy, she knew who he was, based from the news she's been reading.

She shouted," No way! Your Harry Potter, right?" s

The two boys were shocked, and the Red haired guy said, "Look mate, another of your bloody fans." Then the 2 boys laughed.

"I wasn't asking you, dimwit, jealous of his fame?" she asked with arrogance as she raised her eyebrow.

"Whatever." The boy replied. Then Harry said, "Yes, I am Harry Potter and this is my friend Ron Weasely & you are?" he asked.

"I am Hermione Granger." She smiled.

"Okay, sorry for the disturbance, I must go." She left the compartment and the two boys started to talk.

"She's pretty and I'm guessing she's also smart." Said Harry with a smile on his face.

"Oh, there you go again about that girl, I hear she's the new chosen one." Said Ron.

Hermione went to the next compartment she saw 4 boys in it and asked,

"Excuse me, have you seen a frog that maybe jumped here?" she asked politely.

But before she could look around, she saw a young man, with blonde hair and with silvery, sparkling eyes, she knew only one kind of person that looked like that, it was Draco Malfoy, her best friend. At first she was somewhat shy, to look at Draco with his friends and at the same time, she wanted to hug him. She had fierce look w/c made her eyes sparkle.

"Draco?" she called him, and stared at him he was still handsome, just a week ago they were at the resort saying wonderful words to each other.

He faced her and answered, "Yeah? You know me?" he asked with arrogance.

"Don't say you forgot me already, I'm Hermione! Remember, from the resort?" she was getting embarrassed as the 4 boys started laughing.

"Resort? I haven't been in any resort. You must be dreaming." He sneered.

"Remember this?" she showed the green ring that he gave her. "This was the ring you gave me at the resort." Some tears were starting to run down her cheeks, her face was getting red and her body started to shake a little bit, due to her embarrassment.

Draco looked at the ring, he knew he had given that ring to her, he felt so much shame in saying those things to her, he felt like she stabbed her right through the heart. Still he kept the act.

"I did not give you that! I don't hang out with Mudbloods!" he shouted and started to feel really guilty, because that girl he was messing with was his best friend, he was the girl he missed every single day that they left the resort.

"Alright, here get it back! You Liar! Rot in hell for all I care!" she threw the ring at his face and left the compartment.

"You got her really bad Draco." Said Blaise laughing.

"Shut up Zabini! I don't give a damn for a filthy mudblood." He said with arrogance but in his mind there was a voice saying,

"_She's your best friend, those are your just so called friends, they can never help you with anything, go after her, say sorry, give back the ring you gave her. Remember what your mother told you." The voice ended. _

He remembered his Mother's note two nights before he took off for Hogwarts it said,

"_Remember, if you love something or someone, always follow your heart, don't mind other people's opinions, because what matters is you and you only." _

He felt bad about embarrassing Hermione in front of His 'so called friends'. He was completely a fool and git, for doing that, she was the only thing that mattered to him, she enlightened his dark path and became his true best friend, Draco Malfoy kept his pride and let no mudblood stand against him, he was stupid for that matter. When his Friends were not looking he picked up the ring and quickly hid it, and they started talking again.

Hermione's tears were quickly coming down her face, she could not believe she trusted a guy like him, she could not understand why he did that to her, why he shunned her among her other friends, it was just a big question to her, at first she did not know what a mudblood is, then she sooner found out that it was a foul word for the new comers, the chosen muggles. She felt, hatred and all other things, she wanted to forget about Draco, but that was too impossible for her, but she promised, to never get engaged in his ways anymore. She was done for him.

As soon as Neville, informed her, that he found his frog, she went inside her compartment but her stuff was not there, the people that were inside said that her things were moved to another compartment, so she asked , her stuff were moved at compartment number 21, she remembered that this was the compartment of the two boys, named Harry Potter & Ronald Weasely, she ran to the compartment and went in.

"You again, now what other pet have you lost?" Ron said sarcastically, both boys laughed but Harry broke the laughter at once.

"Well, they said my things were moved here so I stay here, do you have a problem with that?" she said a bit angrily, with here eyebrow cocked.

"Well no, it's fine with us really sit down, were about to leave." Harry spoke and answered.

Hermione sat down and Harry started talking to her and both boys kept asking,

"So are you a chosen muggle?" Harry asked.

"I suppose, I am they say I'm a mudblood." She answered

"Don't call yourself that, you were chosen for a reason, you may not know it now but soon you will." He said with a smile.

"How'd you know the term mudblood, who coined that foul term to you?" he asked intriguingly.

At first she did not want to say the name, but she thought those boys hated that person too, so she said,

"Draco Malfoy, he said that to me."

"You know that git?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I do he was my-." She cut her sentence, not wanting to broadcast it and feel more shame.

"He was your?" Ron asked.

"Nothing, but he told me that." She answered quickly. "Can we change the topic?" she pleaded.

"Yeah, we don't want to talk about that guy either."Ron said.

"Oh goody! Were here already!" exclaimed Ron.

Hermione's faced became lighter as she saw a big castle,

"That's our school?" she asked with amazement.

"Yup! That's it alright." Answered Ron.

"Wow, I never thought London, had a beautiful place like this." She said.

"It's a hidden wonder Hermione." Answered Harry.

As soon as they got off the train, all 1st year students hopped on the boats and went to the castle, all the 1st years were transported safely, they went inside and McGonagall was the one who guided them in, she left them for a while.

"So it's true then the saying on the train, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Draco spoke all students murmuring about him

"This is Goyle, Crabbe and I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." As he faced him, Ron snorted w/c offended Draco.

"Think my name's funny? Do I have to ask yours? Red hair and a hammy down robe, you must be a Weasely!" he sneered at him and talked to Harry again, "You see Potter, there are some Wizarding families that are better than others, you might have friends with the wrong sort." He smiled.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks." Harry answered, Draco felt shame on what he said, he sneered and looked angry, then suddenly McGonagall came in, she tapped Draco and leaded them to the feast.

As they were walking, Draco was still angry then he saw Hermione, her eyes, were sparkling brown, she was beautiful even her hair was bushy. His anger came to calm down a bit, then he started feeling guilty. As soon as they arrived the grand hall, all the other years, were seated at their houses only the first years were standing on the middle, all professors had a table in front with headmaster Dumbledore.

"Good evening, first years I am Albus Dumbledore the head minister of Hogwarts, I welcome you to your new home! Before we eat, we will distribute you to your houses namely, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw, these houses will be your second family, this is the sorting hat, he will search you for your right house."

McGonagall came in front with the list of names, the first she called was,

"Hermione Granger!" Hermione was shaking, all houses were fine, but then again she still had no friends so the sorting hat said, "You are one smart young lady, you'd be off to Hufflepuff! But no, you are also cunning and mysterious, you make a good Slytherin."

Draco smiled, when he thought she was becoming a slytherin.

Then the sorting hat said, "No! all your talents and skills only belong to one house and that is GRYFFINDOR!" the hat finally said.

Hermione, smiled with all the things she knew she was, she joined the Gryffindor table and all were happy to be with her.

Next up was Ronald Weasely, the sorting hat said

"Ah, another odd but brave young boy! Red hair I suppose, and with brothers too, yes a Weasely in definitely, the fit house for you is Gryffindor!" he smiled as he saw his brothers from the Gryffindor table.

Next was Neville Longbottom, the sorting hat said

"This boy, I know is full of courage and bravery, yet a clumsy one for sure, he stands within himself and for his friends this boy belongs to Gryffindor!" the sorting hat shouted.

Next was Draco Malfoy, he was seated and he was looking at Hermione who was talking to Ron and both were laughing, he was kind of jealous in that time, he wanted her, he missed her, but he shunned her. As soon as Draco sat, the hat barely touched his head, and shouted "Slytherin!" he smiled cunningly and laughed evilly.

And next was the infamous Harry Potter,

"Ahh, yes Harry Potter the son, of the purebloods Lily & James Potter, this young man is as brave as a Lion, cunning and smart as well, he has a big task that he will fulfill when he's old enough to understand and this young man belongs to Gryffindor!" he smiled and went to the Gryffindor table, he sat beside Hermione and Ron.

As soon as all the 1st years have been sorted, Dumbledore raised his wand and said, "Let the feast begin!" different kinds of food appeared on all the house tables, for higher years, all of this were normal, for it happens every year, but for the first years, it was an amazement for them.

Ron grabbed all the food of his reach and ate them all at once. As well as Harry and Hermione.

Authors Note: hey Guys! I hope you like this new chapter four and I hope you enjoyed it! Tell me what you think of it? HOW WAS IT? REVIEW please thanks! Sorry for the late update really : hope you can forgive me! Chapter 5 is still in the process haahahaha


	5. AN: PLease READ!

**Author's Note:**

**Guuys! I am superdiduper sorry about not writing yet, I mean I have started but it's just difficult to finish, I have a lot of thing caught up right now, I mean Exams, and talk about projects and stuff. EESH! SUPER-FRUSTRATING. But do not fear, I will not give in this story, I PROMISE that you'll get chapter five by next week after exams.! Thanks guys and I have written a new story, I just really hope you like it it's called "A Dare that changed everything." Please read and review it's still a Dramione Fanfic. Love you all REVIEWERS! Hope you stay with me till the end.**


	6. Something Twisted

Chapter 5: Something Twisted

The next day rather came up early, as usual Hermione always got ready for everything, excited for her first day of class.

At 7:30am all Hogwarts stormed in the great hall going to their respective house seats and ready to eat breakfast.

As Hermione sat down with Ron and Harry, she opened a topic about Malfoy

"Ron, what is it about that Malfoy kid that gets all Hogwarts girls swooning over him?" she asked

"What about it Hermione? I mean you're not the type to swoon over him right?"

"Well yes, but I just got curious. Is all" she said biting her lip.

"Wow, the food here is awesome! I just wish we had these in the muggle world." She said, changing the topic.

"I know, this is what you have to eat here every day, I'm not even surprised by my brother's physical appearance, well I doubt I won't become like them". Ron said while eating.

"You doubt? I mean look at you Ron you look like someone who hasn't eaten for days." She said laughing.

"Oh whatever." Ron said with a frown.

After 20 minutes of eating and talking, the bell suddenly rang, it was transfiguration class with the Slytherins.

"Oh bloody hell, we have got to put up, once again with those insufferable Slytherins." Harry blurted.

"Don't worry Harry." Hermione said as she patted Harry on his back. "They'll just have to put up with us as well."

"Damn bloody right!" shouted Ron while licking a huge rainbow lollipop.

The trio hurried themselves before they get late, as they got into class McGonagall announced something really unexpected.

"Now class since you're only first years, I would want to imply house unity this early so i would group you into 4 members each to do your present and future assignments and or projects." McGonagall announced.

The class raged in anger specially the Slytherins, they hated Gryffindors.

"Now, now don't need to be arguing about this so here are the groups, Weasely, Crabbe, Finnegan, and Parkinson, you four will be the 1st group 2nd would be, Potter, Bullstrode, Greengrass, and Longbottom. And 3rd would be, Goyle, Abbott, Goldstein, Fimble. (AN: i made Fimble mainly because o forgot some of the first years.) and last group would be, Granger, Malfoy, and Zabini."

All students were shocked due to the groupings some even made their way to complain.

"Oh and to the last group, i'm rather sorry that you are only 3 in your group, but as they say the lesser the better. Or was it backwards, now please sit close to your group mates."

All of them went to sit down with their group mates and McGonagall started to discuss their first assignment it was to turn each other's hair into three different colours which is supposed to be practiced today and presented tomorrow.

The last group sighed and frowned due to their group.

"Ey, Blaise, good to have you, unless I'll be stuck with _mudblood_ right here." Both boys laughed.

"Drake don't say that she might burst into dirty tears." Blaise blurted in laughter.

Hermione heard all their exchange insults about her, and because she could not take any more of it she set a spell to not remember everything about Malfoy, but as only the present. As she did this in the bathroom she burst into tears.

She was on her way to the Gryffindor common room and as she was running rather a bit fast she bumped into one of her group mates, it was Zabini.

"Don't you have eyes Granger?" he said in a blank tone.

"I'm rather sorry Zabini." She apologised.

"No i should be the one apologising, sorry for teasing and insulting you while we were in transfiguration class, you know Draco has a bit of an influence to me." He said.

"It's okay, really I accept who I am and I am proud." She said forming a smile.

"Total confidence there, but i admire you for it." He said.

"Well i'll see you in potions then." She said and ran off.

Zabini was in total shock, did he just apologize to Granger? He thought Draco might kill him or worst he might get twisted. After a few minutes of realisation he found himself again and walked to potions.

As soon as potions started, everybody followed the instructions Snape gave and gathered everything needed.

Blaise and Malfoy were partners at this potion, they were making a enquanto potion, it's a simple love potion that make you like and only like a single person.

In doing the said potion Zabini keeps staring at Hermione, he smiles whenever she laughs or gets witty. Draco noticed such action of his best friend.

"Blaise, mate why do you keep staring at Granger?" he asked.

"I was not staring at her." He denied.

"Oh you were, she's a _mudblood_ for crying out loud." He said.

"come on Drake, she pretty and smart." He replied still looking at her.

This time Draco raged in anger, he knew Hermione was her girl best friend, and she hates her at school and whenever she cries he feels guilty.

"Draco, tell me the truth mate." Said Blaise.

"Sure, what?" he said.

"Was Granger really your best friend during the summer?" he asked with a face so curious.

Draco did not know what to say, he was losing words for the first time and finally he came to his senses and said,

"No." He said with a face so emotion less

"Come on Drake, i know she's your best friend during the summer, because i saw you pick up the ring when you insulted her and threw the ring at you." He said smirking

"alright, you win now what?" he confirmed.

"Since now i know your girl best friend is a mudblood, and i somehow like her, help me to her."

"WHAT!" shouted Draco which distracted the whole class.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you don't want to lose points better hold your mouth." Snape said with a blank face.

"Sorry sir." Was all he said.

"So will you?" Blaise asked with puppy eyes, and still pleaded.

"No." Was his answer but still Blaise kept pleading until he said

"Alright, i'll help you, you bloody trod!" then both boys laughed.

XXXXXXXX

Draco feeling pissed by his accepting to help his friend to court Hermione, he always had a tingly feeling when she saw her. He liked her too or does he?

'you like her do you?'

Said a voice but then he replied.

'of course not, so sod off you bloody voice.'

'oh come on Draco, we both know your pissed because Blaise is on his way to Hermione.'

'Am not!'

'Are too.'

'will you stop bugging me? Go away!'

'i will never go away because i'm your conscience, i'm always here.'

'well you're not making things better.'

'well that's not my job, my job is to let you realize the truth.'

'Sod Off!'

Then after a few minute he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

XXXXXXXXX

**Authors's Note:**

**Hey Guys! I am super sorry I just updated now, I was just so caught up with lots of things, mainly school, and others! So i just really hope you love or like this Chapter! R&R :**

**Nielleslytherin16:**


End file.
